Not All It Seems
by Phoenixbird
Summary: 08th MS Team. Chapters 1-7. Not good at writing summaries. Lemme know what you think!
1. Aftermath

Not All It Seems  
An 08th MS Team fic  
  
Disclaimer: Erica 'The Phoenixbird' Weller is MY CHARACTER, and so are Zandra Sakhalin, Wesley Adams, (the name) Nera Lezero, and any names that come up as part of the GM Team. The others are all owned by the Anime people. And I don't know the correct spelling of Ginias's big ship (I'm using 'Apsalus'), so if someone does, please review and tell me!!  
  
A/N: My first, but not last, 08th MS Team fic (there aren't enough of these!!). What if, when Shiro and Aina, in Shiro's Gundam, had crashed into the Apsalus, Ginias had hit the escape button and been ejected from the ship? The war, then, wouldn't have ended. At least that's my theory.  
  
However, because of my dislike...no, my absolute HATRED...of both Captain Ryer (spelling?) and Commander Kojima (They were going to have Shiro SHOT, for crying out loud! I can't like that in the least!), they're both gone, killed by the explosion. Oh, and Shiro doesn't lose his leg in this one (too complicated to fix, sorry).  
  
This picks up when Eledore grabs Karen's arm and starts calling for Shiro.  
  
Chapter One: Aftermath  
  
"Commander newbie?!" Eledore called, pulling Karen along. Sanders and Michel took up the call.  
  
"Commander!" "Shiro!" "Newbie!" Their voices rang out across the now-demolished mountain. Finally, Karen began to call, too.  
  
"Commander!" she yelled, running towards where his Gundam had landed. Karen had also seen what she assumed no one else had seen. The pilot of the giant suit, Ginias, had escaped.  
  
It was Michel who stumbled on the abandoned corridor, and heard voices coming from a blocked-off end. The voices sounded familiar.  
  
"Commander!" he called. "Shiro Amada! Are you down there!"  
  
A faint but familiar voice responded, "Michel? Is that you?" Michel felt a surge of hope. Maybe the commander was alright! He jumped down into the corridor. Three thuds, the rest of the 08th Team, followed him.  
  
"Shiro! Commander, are you in here!" The call was Sanders's. He still felt he owed a personal debt to the commander for saving him in space.  
  
"Sanders! Michel! Aina, it's them!" Shiro called from behind the debris. It was dark where they were, very little light, but he could see well enough to know that both he and Aina were alright.  
  
The 08th Team went to work clearing away the debris, trying hard not to let anything fall through or over onto Shiro and Aina. Finally there was a big enough hole for them to crawl through.  
  
"Commander! Aina! Are you ok?" asked Karen. Both Shiro and Aina nodded, and Michel had to fight the urge to scream and yell with joy. Shiro was alive!  
************  
  
It was when they reported back to base that they heard the news: Both Capt. Ryer and Commander Kojima had perished in the explosion that was the destruction of the Apsalus. But there was good news as well. At least, Shiro considered it good news.  
  
A girl was waiting for them at the base. She was about 5'5", with long blonde hair in a braid and sapphire blue eyes. She had a commanding look about her, but everyone could tell she was young.  
  
"What are you here for?" Eledore asked her.  
  
"I'm looking for the 08th Team. I'm their new...uhm...Mobile Suit pilot, I guess you'd call it. Do you know where they might be?" Her eyes flicked to Shiro, and a grin spread over her face.  
  
"We're the 08th Team, little girl. But you don't look a day over twelve! You're too young to be here!" Sanders cried. The girl took a step back.  
  
"For your information...uhm...Sanders, you MUST be Terry Sanders...for your information, Sanders, I am fourteen and one of the best commanders of any GM team you'll ever see!" She smiled and held out a hand. "Erica Weller's the name, although most call me 'The Phoenixbird' nowadays." Aina's face lit up in recognition.  
  
"Erica Weller?!? Zandra...she told me about you! You were her friend from back before...but I can't believe it's true! My sister's old best friend!" Shiro turned to Aina, questions in his eyes.  
  
"I thought you only had a brother, Aina. You never mentioned your sister."  
  
"She chose to follow my brother's way of thinking. She's only fourteen herself, but she pilots a fighter." Aina shook her head sadly. "And she'll be the first one Ginias goes looking for once he lands. He escaped, by the way," Aina added as explanation.   
  
Shiro was the one to shake Erica's hand. "Hi, cousin. Anything new on Side 2??" He grinned, a grin nearly identical to Erica's.  
  
"Cousin!!" cried Michel. "This kid is your cousin! And she knows us! Man, this is too weird, even for me." I'll have to write to Bebi about this, he thought.  
  
"I'd like if you kept your comments about me to yourself, if it's all the same to you," Erica said aloud to Michel. His eyes widened. Had she just...nah, she couldn't have.   
  
"Well, come on, Phoenixbird. Looks like we've got some explaining to do," said Shiro, and he led them to his quarters. "Start with this business about being a commander of a GM unit. The last time I saw you, you were seven." So begin Erica did.  
  
"Well, I guess it starts with the fact that the GM unit was made up of mostly the people from Side 2 anyway. When they said they needed another officer, I knew I HAD to be part of this, so I 'signed up', you might say. The thing was, everyone on my team was AT LEAST five years older than me, except Lora Seroli, who was my age. The only person I knew was Andrianna, and SHE wasn't much of a help..." Erica blushed as she realized they all were staring at her. "Andrianna Bolder was my Commander," she muttered.  
  
"The first time we attacked a Zeon force, Kelawney Martin (one of my fellow officers) took out only one out of the five Zakus, and there were only four of us to begin with. Lora took out two, but one got Andrianna good, and her suit was disabled. So I had to give the orders, and we took out another one, but..." Erica sniffed a little.   
  
"But what?" asked Michel.  
  
"But the final Zaku blasted Andrianna again, and...well...destroyed her GM. So I took it out. But the pilot escaped, and was picked up by another Zaku that retreated as soon as it picked her up. Yes, HER," Erica growled at a questioning look from Sanders. "Zandra Sakhalin. Yes, Aina, your sister. She took out my commander, and as much as I hated Andrianna, at that moment I hated Zandra more.  
  
"So when we got back to the base, two more people were added to our team: two boys, Richard Lawrence and Jonathan Andre. And I was made Commander. I was the youngest one on the team, only 13, and I was Commander. But they listened to me right off, for some reason. When I left, Lora became Commander in my place."  
  
"So that's how you got here, Phoenixbird?" asked Shiro. "Man, what have I been MISSING up there?"   
************  
  
Captain Wesley Adams, permanent replacement for Captain Ryer, looked the new-and-improved 08th Team over. The original five, plus the Commander's cousin and one Zeon girl stood before him.  
  
"I'm on the Federation's side now," Aina said solemnly. "My brother is still out there, insane as he is, and he'll do anything to control the Earth. I'm willing...I'm willing to fight against him!"  
  
Captain Adams nodded, and turned to his new second-in-command, Battalion Commander Nera Lezero. "I see no problem," she said.  
  
"Captain, sir?" asked the new girl, Erica. He raised an eyebrow. "There's a woman...an intelligence agent...her name's...uhm, let me think...Miller. Something Miller. She...she tried to kill their...our...commander right before the mission to discover the enemy base." Only Sanders noticed the spark of recognition in Lezero's eyes.  
  
"How do you know of this? You weren't a member of this team then!" Adams demanded.  
  
"Well, sir...Michel's not the only one who wrote letters," she said in explanation. He nodded.   
  
"We'll see what we can do about her. You and your team, however, are assigned to protect a rebuilding village in the jungle. I trust you'll find the area familiar." Shiro nodded. "Then go," was all Adams said, but that was enough.  
  
************  
  
"Wow, a real Federation Mobile Suit," whispered Erica as she stared up at her suit. Aina was having the same reaction to her fighter plane. Erica climbed into the cockpit and familiarized herself with the controls. She loved technology, and had a real knack for fixing it, too.  
  
She met Shiro back down on the ground a few minutes later, along with the rest of the team.  
  
"My orders still stand, desertion or not. Everyone comes back alive, no matter what. I'll make sure that I follow my own orders," he added with a grin. "Take out any enemies you see, because they may be looking for us. Zakus can be mighty sneaky if you're not careful." With that, he climbed into his Gundam. The others did the same, Michel and Eledore into the Hovertruck, Aina into her fighter.   
  
"Karen, take my right, Erica my left. I'm on point. 08th Team, let's move out!" Shiro called over the communication (com.) system. Erica easily took up a position on Shiro's left side, and they headed for their next, and her first, mission.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
How was it for part one? As my first 08th team fic, it can't be too bad, can it? There'll be more, trust me.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Once And Again

Chapter Two: Once And Again  
  
"Are we almost there yet?" came a voice over the com. system. Michel's voice.  
  
"If we were there," answered an annoyed Sanders, "then we would have STOPPED MOVING. Now stop tying up the line!"  
  
"Just how far away is this village?" Aina wondered to herself. They hadn't seen any sign of the enemy yet-Aina had to keep reminding herself that the Zeon WERE the enemy-but no sign of a village either.  
  
By light of the day or dark of the night, I'd give everything away to know you're alright, Erica sang in her head. It had been the single line of that song caught in her head for as long as Shiro had been sending her letters. I'm surprised he even remembered me, she thought to herself.  
************  
  
A girl with orange-blonde hair and big blue eyes hurried back to the village where she lived, bursting with excitement.  
  
"Guess what guess what guess what?!?!" she cried as she ran.  
  
A young boy in her path caused her to stop running. "What're you so excited about, Kiki?" he asked.  
  
Kiki grinned. "They're coming back! Shiro's coming back!" she cried, jumping in happiness.  
  
"Isn't he the one who got rid of those Zeon Mobile Suits? I thought you hated him!"   
  
"Not in the least! If it weren't for him..." she sighed, then continued running. She'd run all the way to the Federation base if she had to. Meanwhile, she was thinking, If it weren't for Shiro I wouldn't be around to see HIM again.  
************  
  
"Look! There it is!" called Michel as the 08th Team approached the village. "Hey, Eledore, doesn't this place look familiar?"  
  
"Of course it does, idiot, this is Kiki's village! Rebuilt, but still basically the same, I guess." It had been a long time since Eledore had been here. He hadn't been with the team on their last mission here.  
  
"You know the drill. Leave the Gundams stationed outside the village, ok?" Shiro called.  
  
"No problem here, Commander," Erica answered.   
  
I wonder how long she can keep this up, thought Karen. I bet pretty soon she'll be running home crying back to side 2.  
  
"Hey, kid, you know how to stop, right?" Eledore called over to Erica.  
  
"You worry about stopping yourselves," was her cool reply. "It's not very fun to run into things." Eledore snapped out of it just in time to swerve out of the way of a tree.  
  
"Very funny, newbie," he muttered. For once, Michel had to agree. He opened his journal and began to write.  
  
Dear Bebi,  
  
We've been assigned to protect the village where Kiki, the girl I told you about, lives. There's a new girl on our team, a kid named Erica. Personally, I don't think she's cut out for this, even though she SAYS she used to command a GM team. It makes me wonder why she's still not commanding that team now.  
  
We almost lost Shiro when Aina's brother destroyed the base, but we found both him AND Aina, and now Aina's a member of the team. I keep thinking she'll desert and take all our information right back to her brother, who believe it or not is still alive.  
  
All my love,  
Michel  
  
He sealed the letter in an envelope and tried to ignore Eledore's stare.  
  
They parked their Gundams and climbed out, Erica jumping to the ground. She hit hard and grimaced.  
  
"It's called gravity, kid, get used to it," Sanders snapped. Erica raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. That kid is WAY too silent, thought Sanders.  
  
They reached the center of the village and were greeted by Kiki and two younger children. Kiki held out a letter.  
  
"Here, Michel. It's a letter from your girlfriend." Michel took the letter and put it in his pocket. He'd read it later. "And who're you?" Kiki asked Erica.  
  
"Erica Weller, or The Phoenixbird, newest member of the 08th Team," Erica said, beaming. "And Shiro's cousin," she added with a grin.  
  
"Pleased ta meet ya, Phoenixbird. Shiro, you never told me you had a cousin in the Federation!"  
  
"I didn't know myself, till yesterday," he answered truthfully.  
  
"Well come on, team, I'll take you all to a restaurant for lunch! How's that?" Kiki cried, and the rest of them eagerly agreed. "Then let's go!"  
************  
  
It was after lunch, in the Hovertruck, right after Michel had called over to Erica to help fix the tank's gun controls (he had to admit it, she WAS good with electronics), that he read the letter from Bebi.  
  
Dearest Michel,  
  
I'm very sorry to say this, but I'm afraid I can no longer write letters to you. You're so far away, and every day I worry that you'll never write a letter to me again. And then your next letter comes and I'm so relieved, but then the worry starts again, worry that this letter is your last.  
  
I can no longer love you, for it seems that all I have to love is a pile of letters sitting in my room. No human being can truly love a pile of letters. I am sorry. I hope you will forgive me, and that maybe we can still be friends. If you still wish to write, you can. I'm very sorry, Michel, but it's too much. I know you'll understand.  
  
Forever Friends,  
Bebi  
  
Michel stared down at the letter, not believing, not comprehending. He put the letter down, rubbed his eyes, and read it again. It was still the same. Every word the same. He felt tears welling up and hurried to blink them back.  
  
Erica climbed into the Hovertruck then, banging her head on the ceiling. "Ow. I'm here to help you fix the control...panel...Michel? Are you ok?" He said nothing, just handed her the letter. She read it in silence, until she hit the one line Michel hated most.  
  
"No human being can truly love a pile of letters," Erica whispered, astonished. Did this woman know how much she had hurt Michel with these words?  
  
"Well...I-I-I suppose it's t-t-true..." Michel sobbed. "N-n-no one r-really can love a p-p-pile of l-l-letters." He actually started crying then, ashamed of himself. Crying in front of what had to have been the youngest soldier in history. Making a fool of himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Michel. All I can say is that I know she's wrong. You DON'T understand, you CAN'T understand. It's more than just a pile of letters to you, isn't it." A statement, not a question. "It's your feelings, your thoughts, your love, only put onto paper instead of into words, because you're too far away to speak to each other." Michel, still sobbing, nodded slowly. "And she can't understand THAT, because she's not in the middle of it all, not down here fighting for her life every day. I know that nothing I can say can make you feel better about it..." she trailed off then. Really, it had been a pretty long speech for her.  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Michel said, wiping his eyes. "What you said DID make it easier to take. So can we fix this thing now? I don't wanna be fighting some Zeon army tonight and end up shooting one of you instead."  
  
"No problem! If it's fixable, the two of us together are bound to be able to handle it." Maybe I can get these guys to respect me, after all, Erica thought silently.  
  
Neither of them knew that there was a third person in this conversation. She stood just outside the truck, in a position to hear every word. Even Erica's whispered 'No human being can truly love a pile of letters.' And she began to fill with excitement at what this meant.  
  
He's SINGLE! He's MINE! the girl thought, when a noise startled her into reality.  
  
"Kiki? What are you doing here?" Shiro asked her. She blushed and shrugged.  
  
"Waiting for action, I guess," she said, trying to sound bored. Shiro gave her an odd look, but instead of saying anything rapped on the side of the Hovertruck.  
  
There was a bang, and a muffled "Ouch! That's the second time I've done that!" from inside, and suddenly Erica's head popped out. "You wanted something, oh fearless leader?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. We're having a meeting in the village, trying to decide a plan of attack. The ENTIRE team. You and Michel included. So if you don't want Karen any more frustrated than she already is, you'll hurry."  
  
"Consider it done, Commander. I KNOW not to mess with HER." Erica ducked back inside and could be heard telling Michel they had to leave.  
  
"Kiki," said Shiro, "you need to come, too. We'll need your knowledge of the surrounding area." Kiki grinned, glad that he seemed to have forgotten his suspicions from earlier.  
  
Erica, upon climbing out of the Hovertruck, hit her head a third time. "Man, this HAS to be a conspiracy," she grumbled, rubbing her sore head.   
  
"Complaining already, kid? Soldiers gotta be tougher than that," criticized Eledore, who'd come to show them to the meeting place. Erica scowled.   
  
Like she really knows what she's doing, Eledore thought, amused.  
  
"As a matter of fact, mister smarty-suit, I DO know what I'm doing," Erica snapped. Eledore just stared, open-mouthed, as she breezed past him.  
  
"Lay off, Eledore," Michel said softly. "You didn't trust Shiro either, and he saved our butts back there with Aina's brother."  
  
"Yeah, but Shiro's my COMMANDER. That girl's just a kid."  
  
"Maybe there's more to her than you think, Eledore," Michel muttered, then hurried to catch up with Erica and Kiki, leaving Eledore to stare in shock a second time.  
************  
  
"So," Shiro began, "we're here to protect this village and its residents. If the Zakus attack tonight, we gotta have a plan. This is it."  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Enough said. Didja like my little scene with Michel and Erica, and eavesdropper Kiki? Didja get it yet? Well, didja??? If you like this so far, please check regularly for more chapters! ~DM  



	3. Part Of The Team

Author's Note: I don't know the correct spelling of 'Kergerin' either.  
  
Chapter Three: Part Of The Team  
  
The group looked down at a map of the village and the surrounding area. Little red dots marked the last known areas where Zakus had been sighted.  
  
Karen began to speak. "We'll split off into teams of two, each heading for a different area. We take out as many Zakus as we can, then lead the rest AWAY FROM the village."  
  
"If any Zakus get near or into the village, send word immediately," Shiro said solemnly. "I don't care how."   
  
"So which group do I get to go with?" Kiki asked excitedly.   
  
"You're not going," Shiro responded. "You're staying here to help protect the village in case of an attack." Kiki's face fell. But I wanted to help! she protested in her mind.  
  
Don't worry, you'll get your chance. she heard a voice say. She glanced around, but no one had spoken.  
  
"So we all agree on the plan then?" asked Shiro. The group nodded. "Any questions?"  
  
"Um, Commander..." Erica started, then blushed red at the glares she received from Sanders, Karen, and Eledore.  
  
"Yes, officer Phoenixbird?"   
  
"Well...where...that is...who goes with who?"  
  
"The Hovertruck and Aina in her fighter will head east; Shiro and Sanders west. YOU will be going north with me," Karen said in a commanding tone. "That all right with you, OFFICER Phoenixbird?"  
  
"Sure thing, Chief Joshua," the girl muttered. WHY do they hate me so much? she wondered to herself.   
  
Sanders looked at the girl, wondering how on earth she was even ALLOWED to be a soldier. She said herself she was only 14. And we have no real idea of how good she is. She's probably too used to space fighting to do much good to us, anyway. Suddenly Erica's eyes flashed anger, and she glared at Sanders with both frustration and sadness in her eyes.  
  
So HE doesn't believe in me either, she thought glumly. This mind-reading thing sure can be a pain. I don't mean to do it. If only they'd learn to think a little bit SOFTER!  
************  
  
"Ok guys, let's get going," Shiro said over the com. system. Aina, although no one could see her, nodded. Her first real battle with this team, with Shiro, and she would be taking out her own people.  
  
Michel sat with his head propped on one fist, a bored, depressed look on his face. One reason for this was the letter, but the second reason was still talking as he started and drove the Hovertruck.  
  
"Why'd the Commander stick US with the Zeon?!? She'll probably turn traitor and tell them all our secrets! With our luck, she'll turn around and shoot at US! If I'da known that newbie was gonna do this..." Michel stopped listening and reached for his journal out of habit. He jerked back, remembering the letter.  
************  
  
Shiro and Sanders had already taken out two Zakus each, and were on the alert for more. It was Sanders who finally broke the silence between them.  
  
"Commander, do you really trust this new girl? And don't say yes just because she's your cousin. If she's as inexperienced as she looks, she could get us all killed!"  
  
"Yes, I trust her. You heard about how she commanded that GM team, Sanders. Why did you ask?"  
  
"Because...because I don't want my reputation coming back to haunt me, with her being the cause of it. But Karen doesn't seem to trust her either."  
  
"I noticed that. I wonder why-Sanders, Zaku on your right!" Shiro suddenly yelled, and Sanders whirled his Gundam around to face the new enemy. Shiro turned to one of his own, their conversation completely forgotten.   
************  
  
"See anything yet?" Karen called to Erica.  
  
"Nothing yet, Chief," Erica responded. A flash of sun-on-metal caught her eye. "What was that?!"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"A flash...on your right...ZAKU!!" Erica screamed, both of them spinning to face off with it. They took it out quickly, but suddenly something banged hard on the back of Karen's Gundam.  
  
"What the-?" she cried, but already she heard shooting, and then an explosion. Her screen disabled, she had no idea of what had gone on outside. "Officer Phoenixbird? You ok over there?" she asked shakily. Had that been a ZAKU on her back?  
  
"Yeah...sure...no problem...Chief..." Karen heard a trembling voice reply. "It was a modified Zaku...the pilot escaped...geez, how could she be HERE? I though she was a space pilot!"  
  
"What? Who're you talking about?"  
  
"Zandra Sakhalin. Aina's sister. SHE was the pilot of the Zaku that jumped you." Erica, still in a state of shock, stared wide-eyed at the remains of Zandra's modified Zaku. Was her old friend trying to hunt her down?  
  
"See anything else near us?" Karen's voice snapped her out of her daze.  
  
"No, do you?"  
  
"I can't. My screens're out. Keep a lookout while I fix 'em, ok?"  
  
"No problem, Chief." Erica, thinking fast, checked the controls on her OWN Gundam for damage. But, as she'd suspected, no enemy fire had gotten to her.  
  
"Karen," came a voice over the com. system.  
  
"Excuse me, Chief?" Erica asked, questioningly.   
  
"It's not 'Chief', it's Karen, got it, Weller?"  
  
"Sure thing, KAREN, only it's not Weller, it's Phoenixbird. Got it?"  
  
"Sure. Everything's working over here. How many Zakus've we taken out?"  
  
"I think about ten, counting Zandra's. How many ARE there in this area, anyway?" She respects me, was Erica's happy thought. She has faith in me.  
  
"At least thirty, maybe more. Why? Need a break?" Karen's voice was sharp, penetrating, testing, as though daring Erica to say yes.  
  
"Not on your life," was the determination-filled reply. Karen grinned. Maybe she DOES have what it takes after all.  
  
Thanks for the confidence, a voice seemed to say. But the only one who could've said it was Erica, and she was ahead of Karen now, searching for Zakus. Shrugging it off, Karen followed.  
************  
  
"Aina! On your right! Come on, SHOOT IT!" Eledore was yelling so loud it made Michel wish he had some industrial-size earplugs.  
  
"I think she heard you Eledore!" he finally yelled when Eledore paused for breath. The two watched as bullets rained from the fighter, destroying the Zaku that had attacked them.  
  
"I guess she can shoot after all," muttered Eledore thoughtfully.  
  
Aina, up in the fighter, stared wide-eyed at what she had just done. Slowly and silently tears ran down her face, and she touched them, bewildered. It's been a long time since I cried, she realized. Eledore's voice over the com. system snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Aina? You all right up there?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, everything's fine," she replied, control in her voice. "He didn't get me."  
  
"I hope not, 'cause we got more coming!" Eledore replied, and Aina sighed. How much more could she take of this before she...she shook her head to clear it. I won't think of that happening, she decided. I WON'T turn out like Ginias!  
  
Good idea, said a faint voice, but it belonged to neither Eledore nor Michel.  
************  
  
It was about midnight by the time the entire team made it back to Kiki's village. Shiro had to struggle to hide a grin at the way his CPO and his cousin acted toward each other. There was a much greater, much more mutual respect there than there had been when they'd left.  
  
"How goes it?" Erica called to Shiro.  
  
"Don't ask," was his reply.  
  
"I already did," Erica said, a smug smile in her voice. "But that's ok, you don't have to tell me...yet..." Shiro sighed. Hard to argue with that, he thought.  
  
"How'd we do?" was his spoken question once they were all together. Again, Erica grinned, this time with Karen's grin to match.  
  
"All of 'em," they answered together.  
  
"ALL OF THEM?!?!?!" shouted Sanders, and Eledore stepped back in shock. "You took out every single Zaku in your range?"  
  
"Sure hope so, or else the Zeon have some VERY clever hiding places," Erica answered. Michel hid a grin.  
  
I KNEW she could do it! he thought, and Erica smiled at him.  
  
So did I, said a voice; Erica's voice, Michel realized. She could speak in his head. And obviously understand what he was thinking. You don't like it? she asked in his mind. Think softer.  
  
"Whaddya have to say about THAT, Eledore," Michel whispered.  
  
"Beginners' luck."  
  
"Sure. But Officer Phoenixbird ISN'T a BEGINNER. We got twenty out of an estimated thirty five, sir." The last comment was directed at Shiro, and he nodded, noticing how Aina looked away at the statement.  
  
"Kiki, did any come near the village?" he asked. She shook her head no, beaming. She was DYING to ask Erica how she'd done it; it seemed like the newest edition to the team wasn't really respected.  
  
"We took out thirty of our estimated thirty-seven," Sanders added. Inside, though, he was shocked, and a little bit angry, although he had no idea why. So she was a pretty good pilot. So what? Why did that make him MAD??  
  
"Ok, team, get some rest. We'll be needed tomorrow," Shiro said, then turned and headed for where he was staying, Aina following. Sanders and Eledore left, too, the latter mumbling something about 'Hovertruck controls'. Erica glanced at Michel, who shrugged. I have no idea.  
  
"So?" Kiki asked expectantly.  
  
"So what?" Erica replied.  
  
"How did you defeat ALL of your Zakus?? That's amazing!"  
  
"It was no big deal. There were forty total, I think, or somewhere around there. Besides, we worked as a team. Right, Karen?" Erica's grin was a mischievous one.  
  
"Right, Phoenixbird," was the reply.  
************  
  
"Aina? Is something wrong?" Shiro asked. The two were in a room of the house they were staying in, Shiro looking at maps, Aina just sitting and gazing out the window.  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know. All those Zakus Michel said WE defeated today...it was really mostly me. And I don't think I can take it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't just destroy my own people, Shiro! For all I know that could have been my sister in one of those Zakus! Or any one of my friends! The Zeon are my people, and I don't think I can go on killing them like this!" Aina buried her face in her hands, crying. Shiro walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.  
  
"Aina, I've had MY friends, MY family, hurt or killed because of this stupid war. When I think of what those Zeon did to Eledore...to Kiki's village...to Erica's Commander...sorry. But it's something I can't avoid, and neither can you."  
  
"I know, Shiro. It's just...it reminded me of when we lost the Kergerin. All those people, killed because of this stupid war! And now I'm making myself even more a part of it! I hate it, Shiro! I hate it all!"  
  
"I know, Aina. So do I. So does everyone. I kind of wish the war HAD ended with the destruction of the Apsalus. And I can't help but think what Kojima and Ryer would've done to me if they'd lived." Shiro sighed and looked out the window.   
  
Both of them jumped at the knock on the door. "Aina?" came Erica's voice. "Aina, are you in there? Have you seen the commander?"   
  
"I'm in here too," Shiro called back.  
  
"Commander!" This time the voice was Michel's. "We were wondering...could we talk to you for a minute? There's something we need to tell you."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Come in." The door opened slowly, like the two were afraid to open it. "I said come in! What's keeping you?" The door finished opening very fast, revealing a blushing Erica and a pale Michel.  
  
Do we really have to tell him? Michel thought.  
  
You'll have to eventually, because he's gonna notice something's up. May as well do it now, was the reply.  
  
"Um, Commander...do you remember the letter Kiki gave me earlier...well...I guess it was yesterday?" Michel asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah. Michel," Shiro said, a concerned look forming on his face; Michel had gone even paler, "is something wrong? You don't look so good." Erica, a few inches behind Michel, held up a hand. Shiro noticed, and nodded. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, sir...that letter...it was from my girlfriend, Bebi. The letter said...the letter said...the letter said she broke up with me!" he cried, and started sobbing again. Shiro turned his gaze to Erica.  
  
"It's true, sir. I...read the letter. I knew you'd notice if we didn't tell you, so..." she trailed off, blushing an even deeper red.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you told me Michel. I'd hate to have to have found out in the middle of a battle or something." Michel nodded, and Erica put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Aina, I wanted to ask you-could you show me the controls of your fighter? I'd like to see how one works." Erica grinned. "You know how much I like technology."   
  
"Sure. But can we get some sleep first?" Aina asked, covering a yawn. They all laughed at that, even Michel.  
  
"Mm-hmm. See you later, guys," Erica said, and she and Michel left.  
  
Erica was almost back to where she was saying when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned to find that it was Sanders behind her.  
  
"You wanted something?" she asked in a hostile tone. She knew that he really didn't think she was cut out for this stuff, and she aimed to prove him wrong.  
  
"I just wanted to say I was wrong for not respecting the fact that you...that you...that you're a soldier, too. That you're one of us." Sanders blushed, and Erica turned and hurried into her room, her face red as well. But hers was red with pride, not embarrassment. She finally felt like part of the team.   
************  
  
Nera Lezero looked out the window of her room at the new base, wondering. Wondering how long it would be before that fool Adams remembered what the commander of that MS Team had done, what he was...or, at least, what she believed him to be.  
  
Her pale blonde hair fell only to the base of her neck, except for two longer strips framing her face. Her eyes, though an attractive shade of blue-green, had a sinister quality about them. All this was reflected in the glass of her window.  
  
"Commander Lezero," Wesley Adams said, entering the room. "I'd like to know...what was your occupation before being my second?" His eyes were purely innocent, but Nera Lezero had a feeling he had something else backing this question.  
  
"Well, Captain Adams, I wasn't always in command. In fact, I was an Intelligence agent, and a rather good one at that. I worked very closely, at one point, with that commander you favor so much. That Shiro Amada. VERY closely. And my name wasn't always Nera Lezero, either."  
  
"Really, Nera? Then what WAS your name?" If I'm right, then Shiro's in trouble, Adams thought.  
  
"Well, before I worked for you, my name was Alice Miller..."  
************  
  
A short, blonde-haired, brown-eyed girl looked out of the transport ship at the Earth.   
  
"Tomorrow I join a team," she said to herself. Someone nearby laughed.  
  
"You'll be lucky if you end up as a mail carrier!" called a voice, but the girl paid no attention.  
  
Maybe I'll be with the legend, she thought wistfully. The legendary Phoenixbird...or that famous Commander Shiro Amada...  
  
"Lorian! Your team assignment's here!" called her friend, Simon.  
  
"Coming!" Lorian called, for the moment abandoning all thoughts of meeting Phoenixbird, Shiro, or anyone else.   
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Well? Any comments on Nera or Lorian?? Or anything else?? Reviews are appreciated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Short Comings

Chapter Four: Short Comings  
  
Erica felt someone shaking her. "Go away, whoever you are," she muttered annoyedly. I HATE getting up in the morning, she thought.  
  
"Well, so do I, but we've gotta go!" The voice was Shiro's.  
  
"Commander!?" Erica cried, sitting up with a start. "What's up? Is it the enemy?"  
  
"We don't know. But we're receiving a distress call from the fifth team, and we're the closest to their area."  
  
"I take it that means I've gotta get up. Ok, I'm coming!" Shiro nodded, leaving. Erica dressed fast, hurrying into her federal forces shirt. It wasn't her preferred outfit, but it'd have to do.  
  
"There you are!" she heard as she ran outside. "What kept you?" It was Karen talking. Erica grinned.  
  
"Don't push me; I'm not a morning person. Or do you want to learn that the hard way?" It was a joking statement, of course, one that even Eledore grinned at. It pulled an actual laugh from Karen.  
  
"So...where're we going?" This came from Michel. "I mean, where's the fifth team??"  
  
"Out there," Shiro said, pointing into the dense foliage. "In the jungle."  
  
The JUNGLE!!! was the mind-cry from everyone except Shiro and Erica. The latter slapped her hands over her ears, causing Michel and Karen to smile.  
  
"Ow," she muttered darkly, glaring at Karen and Michel. "Ok, then, we may as well get on with it." Suddenly there was a beeping from Shiro's Gundam. "What's that?"  
  
Shiro ran over to find out. Moments later a loud "WHAT!?!?!?!" exploded through the air, and a very startled-looking Shiro emerged from the Gundam shortly after that.  
  
"Well, what was it?" Michel asked.  
  
"Erica, they want you to go to the base and bring back our new recruit," Shiro said, still obviously in some kind of shock.  
  
"New...recruit...?" she replied, parrot-like. "I have to bring back a new recruit. To here." Erica didn't usually repeat simple commands like that. The others all stared as Shiro nodded.  
  
"You and Eledore go in the Hovertruck, and the rest of us'll go see what's up with the fifth team. Michel, use Erica's Gundam for now." Shiro saluted as the fighting group left.  
  
Oh, great, he stuck me with the newbie, Eledore thought sulkily.  
  
Hey, I don't like it much either, was the agitated reply.  
************  
  
"Lorian Jamison," said Nera Lezero, facing the young girl. "You have been assigned to the 08th MS Team. They are currently stationed at a village in the jungle. Do you accept responsibility for yourself and anyone you should lead into battle with you?" The Commander's face was hard. Lorian gulped.  
  
But I'm only ELEVEN!! Lorian's mind cried, but she knew the Commander couldn't hear her. "Yes, I do," she said aloud.   
  
"One of the officers from the team will be here shortly to pick you up. Be ready in one hour." The woman turned to leave.  
  
"Commander Lezero?" Lorian called meekly, and Nera turned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...well...see, I...that is...who exactly is on this 08th Team, Commander?"  
  
"Well, then, you'll just have to find out when you get there," Nera replied, and left. Lorian turned to pack what few things she had brought with her, running a hand through her messy hair as she did so. Something about Commander Lezero didn't sit right with her, but she couldn't place what it was.  
************  
  
"Man, this team may be getting larger and larger, but the recruits keep getting smaller and smaller," Eledore remarked when he and Erica were introduced to Lorian. Erica glared at him, then turned to Lorian.  
  
"I'm Ensign Erica Weller, Mobile Suit pilot for the 08th MS Team, and that annoying loud thing standing behind me is Officer Eledore Mathis, the driver of our Hovertruck." Erica grinned. Not many recognized her real name. Now, if she'd said, "Hi, I'm the famous Phoenixbird that everyone talks about, and that annoying loud thing behind me..." she might have gotten a different reaction.   
  
"Lorian Jamison," the girl replied.  
  
"How old are you?" asked Eledore suspiciously.  
  
"Eleven, sir," she replied meekly. Erica elbowed Eledore in the ribs and grinned at Lorian.  
  
"THIS heap of trouble isn't our commander, Lorian. Shiro is. And even if he was, no one would call him 'sir'." Erica sent another scowl Eledore's way.  
  
Hey, I have enough on my hands with a Zeon and a kid newbie like you. Now SHE gets thrown into the mess, Eledore thought angrily at Erica. Her response was a grin.  
  
You know, if I want, Shiro, Aina, Karen, and the others can all hear what you say, she thought back. She knew she really couldn't at this far a distance, but Eledore needn't know that.  
  
Lorian was surprised to find that she could hear this entire conversation. Are you guys THINKING in there? she asked with her mind. Both officers turned to stare.  
  
"You...you HEARD all that? And-and-and you MIND-SPOKE??? But how...?" Lorian shrugged at Erica's comment. Erica quickly shook it off, and smiled again. "We brought the Hovertruck to get you back to where we're stationed, Lorian. Although I don't think they expected someone quite like you to come back with us."  
  
Erica was the last one in the Hovertruck, and, coincidentally, the last one out. Lorian had to smother a giggle as she bumped her head on the ceiling of the Hovertruck yet again.  
  
"A few more like that, kid, and your head'll be twice as big as it is already," Eledore joked. Erica took it to mean that they had an understanding.  
************  
  
"WHAT??!!??!!??!!" came the shout three days later. It was so loud that birds flew from the trees.  
  
Erica lifted her head at the noise. She had been making repairs on her Gundam, damaged in a fight the day before. Lorian, watching, also spun towards Shiro's outburst.  
  
"Didn't we start out a day like this sometime before?" Karen called up to Erica. Erica nodded slowly, thinking, I wonder what it is THIS time?  
  
"Commander?" she called aloud. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Everyone come here," Shiro said in a solemn voice. Karen and Erica cast worried glances at each other as the latter jumped down from the cockpit of her Gundam.  
  
Is it something bad? Lorian thought to Erica.   
  
Most likely, or he wouldn't sound so...controlled, she replied, eyes just as grim as her thought-voice.  
  
What's going on? Michel's voice asked. Sanders and Aina's voices had similar questions. Erica responded that she had no clue.  
  
"08th Team, I just got some very...very sad and awful news from the base. Captain Adams was...was..." Shiro shook his head slowly, and Sanders's eyes widened as he realized what his Commander was trying to say. Erica's eyes narrowed in concern, and Karen, knowing what the girl would do, put a hand on her shoulder, mind-saying to keep quiet.  
  
"Commander-I mean, Captain Lezero has just informed me that Captain Wesley Adams was found dead this morning."  
************  
  
There was a funeral, and the 08th Team attended. Lorian had the oddest look on her face, and no one seemed to know why. No one besides her own team really respected her here, and even the team's respect seemed strained.  
  
Even some of the teams from space were brought down to pay respects. Most of them looked with awe at Shiro and Erica, so much so until Lorian finally asked why.  
  
"Probably because Shiro's famous, and Erica's his cousin," Michel said. He liked the new member of the team, even if she was short and kind of annoying.  
  
Not more annoying than Eledore, I'll bet, Erica commented.  
  
Got that right, Michel agreed.  
  
"Or maybe it's because Erica's the Phoenixbird," Kiki said, coming up on Lorian's other side. She quickly covered her mouth, remembering that Erica hadn't wanted Lorian to know, but it was too late.  
************  
  
"Since you are finished protecting your 'village'," Captain Lezero sneered, "you have been assigned to search out both Ginias and Zandra Sakhalin, and bring them to me. Preferably alive." Shiro opened his mouth to protest.  
  
Shiro, SHUT UP! It's an order, you can't challenge it! Erica thought, and Sanders put a hand on Shiro's arm.  
  
It's not worth it, he thought simply. Out loud Shiro said, "We understand. We'll go as soon as we can."  
  
You'll go in two days, whether you're ready or not, Nera thought, not realizing exactly how carefully she had to guard her thoughts around the 08th Team.   
************  
  
"Erica? Erica Weller? The Phoenixbird??? No way it's you!" Erica turned at the familiar voice to stare into deep brown eyes and a mess of long, black hair.  
  
"Lora? Seroli? But...but I thought you...Lora?" Erica smiled so wide she thought her face would crack. Behind Lora she could see three guys and one girl. A redhead with deep blue eyes, Richard Lawrence, bowed playfully. The tall, black-haired, green-eyed boy, Jonathan Andre, grinned. Kelawney Martin, short with brown hair and eyes, gave the thumbs-up.   
  
The girl Erica didn't know. "Qessile Martin, Commander. Though mos' jus' call me Qess."  
  
"Kess-il-lee? Are you Kelawney's sister? And don't call me Commander, because I'm not. Lora is. I'M just a dirty-worker for Shiro," Erica said as he came up behind her, followed by the rest of the team.  
  
"Phoenixbird, Shiro's your COMMANDER? AND your cousin? That's not fair, I got stuck with commanding this bunch of dirtbags...no offense, Qess, I didn't mean you..." Lora grinned as all three boys threw mock punches at her. "So who's the rest of your team?"  
  
"Gang, this is Shiro Amada, my Commander, and Karen Joshua, his second. Terry Sanders, Jr., who needs to lighten up; Michel Ninorich, our worry-freak; Eledore Mathis, the one who would shout movie in a crowded firehouse; Aina Sakhalin, Shiro's GIRLFRIEND; Kiki Rosita, resident civilian; and Lorian Jamison, the short one trying to hide." Erica's grin let them know she was joking about all the comments, and the 08th Team laughed.  
  
"Did my Commander really jus' call you 'Phoenixbird? But-but-but you're FAMOUS!! And so's HE!" Qess added, pointing to Shiro. "And you're COUSINS?? That is jus' too strange for someone with my feeble min'."  
  
"You sure SOUND like Kelawney," Erica said, and he made a face.   
************  
  
Two days later Karen woke up and knew something was wrong. Michel, Eledore, Lorian, Kiki, and Shiro awoke with the same feelings.  
  
Something's wrong, all six thought at the same time.   
  
Yes, Karen thought, but I don't know what. Quickly changing into her Federal Forces 'uniform', Karen hurriedly walked down the hall, Michel, Kiki, and Lorian joining her as she passed their rooms.   
  
Shiro poked his head out of what everyone else thought was an unoccupied room. The others could hear someone crying inside. It hit them all at the same time who it must be.  
  
She was sitting on a chair, crying her eyes out, but no one had the slightest idea why.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Well?? Who is it and why?? Stumped you, didn't I?? Read on to find out...if you dare. Suggestions are welcome! ~DM   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Child Of Zeon

Chapter Five: Child Of Zeon  
  
"Lora..." Erica said through her sobs, shaking her head. "Lora..."  
  
"What's going on?" Michel asked, yawning.   
  
"Lora's been murdered," Shiro said bluntly. Eyes widened. Lorian gasped and ran from the room. She quickly returned with the rest of Erica's former team and Captain Lezero.   
  
"Lorian said that Lora's...oh my gosh..." Richard clapped a hand over his mouth. Qess began to cry, and her brother put a hand on her arm.  
  
"Don't cry, Qessile," said Nera. "It is your brother who is the new Commander of your team." With that she turned and left.  
  
"How did you find out?" Kelawney asked Erica. She held out a slip of paper with trembling hands. Karen took it, and read it first to herself, and then aloud.  
  
"Your FRIEND won't be joining you this morning, or any other morning, because she's dead. This foolish girl and your precious Captain Adams are only the beginning, idiots. You'll be next, 08th Team, and the rest of you better watch your backs as well. Especially the one they call Shiro Amada."  
  
Erica sniffed, then took the paper back. "I just don't understand this. What did LORA ever do? Or Andrianna, or Captain Adams, or any of those Zeon we've been fighting and killing?"   
  
"More importantly, who did it?" Shiro asked, anger in his voice. By then, Sanders, Aina, and Battalion Commander Lily Matheson, Nera's second, had shown up.  
  
"Erica and Lorian," Lily said, "Captain Lezero wants to see you." The two nodded and left the room quietly, Lily following.  
  
"Lora...I can' believe it...she was the bes'..." Qess sobbed. By now the entire GM team was sobbing. "An' we leave for space tomorrow...I think."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this," Shiro said furiously. "08th Team, you with me?"   
  
"Yes sir!" they chorused, and they followed him down the hall.  
************  
  
"Both of you are young, considered by some too young to fight; especially you, Lorian. Because of recent tragic events, I am giving both of you the chance to back out of this war and go back into space; back to your ordinary lives.  
  
"However, if you choose to do so, you will be basically isolated for the duration of the war. I understand this is a hard choice to make, but the choice is your own, and I cannot influence you."   
  
Lorian and Erica looked at each other, taking in Captain Lezero's speech. Confinement? Lorain thought-asked.  
  
That's something I definitely want to avoid. But the chance to go home?? That's as phony as Nera herself is.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Mind-listen, not for me, but for her. What's she THINKING, not SAYING.  
  
They both heard her thoughts loud and clear after that. I'd rather they stay, really, and have more of a chance to go the conventional way. I might have to get rid of them like I did Adams and that little girl. And they'd never know... Nera looked sternly at the girls, who now wore shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We're staying," they replied at the same time.  
  
"Fine, go back to your team. And take this to your...COMMANDER." Nera handed them a piece of paper.  
  
"Official-looking," Lorian said as they walked to where the Gundams waited.  
  
"Mm-hmm. I wonder...was what she thought really true? Maybe she knew, somehow, and just thought that to make us suspicious." Erica pulled the note from her pocket and compared it to the paper Lorian held. "Aha!"  
  
"Aha what?"  
  
"They're the same. The handwriting of the note and Lezero's signature are the same, or at least pretty darn close. Come on, we've gotta find Shiro. Oh, by the way, you've got a fighter like Aina's waiting with our Gundams. I saw it yesterday."  
  
"Cool. Think I can actually fly it?"  
  
"You've done pretty well for an eleven-year-old already," Erica said with a grin. "I think you can handle it."  
  
"Yeah, but will anyone else?"  
  
"Karen will, and Michel. Kiki too. They all side with Shiro and I. They respect you, Lorian, and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, um...where are we?" Lorian glanced around. In having their conversation, they'd gotten lost!  
************   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Shiro yelled. Didn't we... Karen thought, and Erica cut her off with a quick Yes,.  
  
"It's true, Shiro," Erica said aloud, for once using her cousin's name. "Both Lorian and I thought-heard it, and the note and signature..." They were out, in the desert now, searching for Aina's brother and sister.  
  
"But...but how..." Sanders was muttering. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Darn it!"  
  
"What is it, Sanders?" Shiro asked urgently.  
  
"That woman...the day Adams briefed us, the kid talked about that...WOMAN from intelligence that tried to shoot you."  
  
"The intel chick! Miller or something! But...Lezero looks like her, but so do Erica and Lorian." The former glared at Karen, while the latter looked puzzled. I'll explain later, Erica thought.  
  
"Yes, but Lezero recognized the name. And it seems unlikely that anyone besides her was close enough to get Adams, and no one would suspect her, as Captain, if she went into an Officer's room...it just HAS to be her!"   
  
I've never seen Sanders angry, thought Erica.  
  
Believe me, this isn't angry, Karen thought-replied. You don't WANT to see angry.  
  
"So? So she looks like Miller. That's no proof." Aina's voice was shaky, however. She didn't like the idea of going after her family, no matter how dangerous they were.  
  
"Well, in any event, it's too dangerous to head back to the base at all for a while. So if we get called back, we can't go. Understand that?" The team, and Kiki, nodded.   
************  
  
"I wonder why this Miller character hates Shiro and Erica so much," Lorian commented later that night.  
  
"Talking isn't my strong point," Sanders grunted.  
  
"Frankly, I don't care," Lorian replied, making Sanders grin. She was learning. "Fighting isn't my strong point, but I still try."  
  
Emphasis on the TRY, came Eledore's thought.  
  
In case anyone wants to know- Erica started.  
  
WE DON'T!! Eledore and Michel thought at the same time, and all three of them laughed out loud.  
************  
  
Lorian looked at herself in the mirror the next night. They had moved out of desert and were in grassland. But Lorian still felt like it was 120 degrees out.  
  
Maybe it's time I told them my secret, she thought.  
  
"What secret?" Erica asked as she and Shiro came up behind her. Lorian spun and gulped.  
  
"Um...nothing..."  
  
"It's not nothing, Lorian. You can trust us."  
  
"I know that. I just want to stay on this team. And if I tell you, I can't." Lorian hung her head. I just can't.  
  
"Yes, you can. There's not much that's worse than the whole Miller deal, so spill it." The rest of the team was there now. Lorian made a mental note to think guardedly if she wanted her thoughts to be private.  
  
"Well, I...that is, I...I'm not what I seem."  
  
"We all knew that the day you showed up, Lorian. The average 11-year-old couldn't handle this kind of thing," Michel said, making a good point.  
  
"That's not what I mean, guys. You see, I'm...I'm a...a...I AM A CHILD OF ZEON!!!"  
  
The reactions to this were mixed ones. Karen and Sanders grew angry, as did Eledore. Erica looked first shocked, then puzzled. Michel was obviously stunned, and Aina seemed happy. Kiki smirked, and Shiro just stared.  
  
"You're a what?" Karen asked menacingly.  
  
"A child of Zeon," Lorian whispered.   
  
"So am I, you know," Aina said quietly. That seemed to shock Shiro back into reality.  
  
"Sometimes I forget. But, Lorian, why didn't you TELL? You know you can trust us!" Shiro sounded angry. Erica glared at him with a look that said 'would you lighten up already?'  
  
"I...didn't, sir. Know I could trust you, I mean. I didn't exactly feel like you respected me, you know. You don't even all respect HER." At this, Lorian jerked her thumb at Aina.  
  
"I wouldn't have told," Erica said. "And Sanders, she is NOT a traitor, to us or the Zeon, so stop thinking it! And yes, if it's thoughts like that I WILL announce them."   
  
"I...I'm sorry. I suppose I have to turn myself in and head back home...wherever home is now..."  
  
"YOU CAN'T!" Michel cried suddenly. "THEY'LL SHOOT YOU!!! You'll be..." he shook his head. Sorry, Phoenixbird, he thought.  
  
It's ok. It just hit me now, anyway, Erica thought back, tears in her eyes. Michel's words had brought back her thoughts of Lora. Lora had a sister, she knew, and a twin brother. I wonder if someday they'll know... she thought privately.  
  
*Ben and Amelia Seroli* Erica heard in her head. What? she thought, but the voice hadn't been a thought.  
  
"Aina...you know my brother, if anyone does. Jim Hawkfeather, he calls himself. He's my twin. But that's not his last name, nor is Jamison mine." Lorian blushed and looked down at the ground.  
  
"What is your name, then?" Karen asked, surprisingly gently for her looking so mad.  
  
"Lorian Nilhari."   
  
"I suppose you're all mad now, but too bad!" Michel suddenly said. Kiki nodded in agreement. "She's just told us her deepest darkest secret, one that might get her imprisoned or killed, and half of you are treating her like she's a disease! Stop it! You don't treat Aina that way! She can be on our side, if she wants to!"  
  
"Why DO you want to be on our side, Lorian Nilhari?" Shiro asked seriously.   
  
"Because what the Zeon are doing is wrong. I want to fight for peace. Jim would too, but they caught him trying to escape. He's in prison up there," Lorian gestured to the starry sky.  
  
Guys? Come on, it shouldn't matter! What do you say? Let's give her a chance. Agreed? Erica's eyes were pleading. She'd do it for you.  
  
Agreed, was the unanimous thought. They all smiled. Lorian had heard the whole thing, of course.  
  
Thanks, guys. I promise I'll do what I can.  
************  
  
Captain Lezero's voice echoed through the halls of the base. "Attention, attention, everyone in the base report to the main conference room for an announcement!"  
  
The remaining members of the GM Team shuddered, thinking of how they'd have to face Lora's murderer, for that's what they knew she was. Erica had thought it to them as soon as she was sure, and they'd told no one.   
  
"Let's not, an' see how long it takes 'em to realize we aren' there," Qess suggested bitterly. "Betcha all the money I've go' tha' they won'."  
  
"I'm with you. Let's get outta here," Richard said, and the team hurriedly left the building.  
  
Qess and Kelawney had the perfect view when it happened. The base exploded. And, standing and looking at it all was Captain Nera Lezero, laughing crazily.  
  
"She's crazy! How in the world di' she blow up the base?" Qess cried, shocked. "People I knew were in there!"  
  
Jonathan noticed it first. People were fleeing from the wreckage. But they all heard Lezero's shout.  
  
"YOU ALL KNOW NOW!! I AM THE FAMOUS ALICE MILLER! I'LL GET YOU YET, AMADA, AND I'LL GET THAT FOOL PHOENIXBIRD AS WELL!!!!"   
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Any suggestions for what should happen in future chapters?? Reviews are appreciated, and I'll check for them regularly.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Standing Alone, Together

A/N: Thank you, Slim Gohan, for pointing out what I forgot.  
  
Chapter Six: Standing Alone, Together  
  
"Not go back to the base?" Eledore was muttering angrily to himself. "Is he crazy? Eventually we'll HAVE to go back to the base!"  
  
About 20 yards away, Sanders was also muttering. But his angry tone was for a different reason than Eledore's.  
  
"Really, another one! That'll get everyone back on that 'Reaper' business again, and before you know it Karen'll give me another good punch...which made no sense to begin with...and with the commander's rep, and his cousin's, and Aina's, and now this stuff about Lorian being Zeon...we're gonna be the laughing stock of the whole federation by tomorrow morning...not to mention that now, with two, no THREE that could desert, my rep just MIGHT come back if it happens again...on the third mission with Lorian..." Sanders continued to grumble for about fifteen minutes, not hearing Kiki and Michel coming closer.  
  
"Sanders? Is that you? What are you muttering about?" Michel asked. He and Kiki were walking hand-in-hand.   
  
"Oh, nothing important to you lovebirds," he said annoyedly. Michel blushed, and Kiki's eyes widened in anger.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU-" she started, but Michel clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her away.  
******Flashback to Michel and Kiki******  
  
Michel sat on the roof of the Hovertruck, gazing at the sky.   
  
I think she likes me, he thought to himself. But last I knew, Shiro was her favorite. Who knows with girls?  
  
"I resent that, Michel Ninorich!" Kiki called from below him. Michel started, nearly falling, and glared at her.  
  
"How dare you interrupt my private thoughts!" he yelled, embarrassed.  
  
"This thought thing is weird, isn't it? We never could do it before. At least, not until Erica got here."  
  
"I know, but I like it," Michel said, jumping from the Hovertruck. "It's easier to discuss stuff that way. The enemy can't hear you."  
  
"Maybe. Do you like her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Erica. The Phoenixbird."  
  
"Sure I like her. Everyone likes her. Even Sanders, and he hates everybody. Everyone but Shiro, anyway."  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"  
  
"Ok, ok! I like her as a friend, same as everyone else, alright??!! Leave off the subject, would you? I'm not in the mood to talk."  
  
Well than who were you thinking about just now? Kiki thought.  
  
It's...well...I suppose it is your business...but...  
  
It was me, wasn't it.  
  
Well...um...I...yes.  
******Flash back to the present******  
  
"Shiro?" Aina asked softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I, um...that is...I...well...we haven't had much time alone together, lately, and...I...uh..."  
  
"Stop right there. I know what you're saying," Shiro replied, and swept Aina into a deep, passionate kiss. They separated, and kissed again. By now Aina was blushing.  
  
Shiro? Aina? What are you DOING that you blocked me out? Could one of you PLEASE tell Sanders to SHUT UP ALREADY?? Everything he says, he thinks, and it's getting annoying. Remind me to teach you people about guarded thought. Erica's thoughts were frustrated, angry even.  
  
"Sanders must be saying some pretty good stuff if it makes HER mad. Come on," Shiro commented, taking Aina's hand and pulling her along towards where Sanders was positioned. Suddenly he stopped. "On second thought, you stay here, in case the enemy comes."   
************  
  
"Eledore?" Karen asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you really think we should have trusted Lorian with this?"  
  
"I figure she would have given us up by now. She had as many chances."  
  
"Uh-huh. And YOU'RE an ace pilot."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"Big words for a small brain."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, goddess is a pretty big word too, and in case you've forgotten-"  
  
"I don't wanna hear it!" Karen screamed, going red. That memory was embarrassing! "All you're ever good for is being annoying!"  
  
"Really, miss hotshot hot-head?"  
  
"Yes really, Mr. Truck-butt!"  
  
"Can you two stop fighting for just two seconds?" Erica's voice interrupted. "That's all you ever do anymore!"  
  
"What's it to you, you Zeon-lo-OW!!! Karen, what was that for?" Eledore whined. Karen had punched him-hard-in the stomach.  
  
"For not being able to keep your enormous mouth SHUT! We're a team, remember?"  
  
"Chill, Karen. I learned a long time ago to ignore him." Erica grinned. "Maybe you should try it." She walked off into the trees, headed Michel's way.  
  
"Maybe she has a point," Karen said, loud enough for Eledore to hear. He only made a face, and walked away.  
************  
  
"Is it jus' me, or di' I jus' see the base explode?" Qess asked in shock.  
  
"I'll give you a hint-it's not you," Richard said dryly.   
  
"Aw, c'mon Richie, don' be all smart!" Qess said mockingly.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!! My name's Richard, or Ricky if you want," he said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Can we get back to the serious matter, maybe? How do we get back to space?" Jonathan had a good point. How WOULD they get back to space?  
  
"Hmmm...maybe..." but whatever Kelawney had been about to say was cut off by Qess's shout of, "Kelawney, look ou' behin' you!"  
  
He ducked, just in time to avoid a flying fist. The person behind the fist was none other than Nera Lezero.  
  
"You! Do you realize how many people you killed in that explosion??" Jonathan was mad. Madder than any of them had ever seen him.  
  
Somebody get me outta here, Qess thought desperately.  
************  
  
Somebody get me outta here, Erica thought-heard.  
  
"What?" she said aloud, startling Michel, who'd been standing nearby. "Sorry," she said, then changed her speech to thought. What?  
  
Erica? I thought you were out somewhere in the desert or something. Qess's thought-voice was faint.   
  
The distance makes it hard for me to hear you, Qess. What's going on?  
  
Can't really hear you very well, Erica. Miller blew up the base. She's trying to attack Kelawney. Can you find someone to help us?  
  
I can try. But we're kind of alone out here.  
  
I know. Do you think you can- the thought was cut short.  
  
"No!" Erica cried, at the same time thinking Qess? Qess? What happened? Qess?   
  
"Erica? Is something wrong?" Shiro asked, surprising her. She looked at him with fear-filled eyes.  
  
"I know it's against your orders, Commander, but...we've gotta get back to the base."  
************  
  
"Qess! Jonathan! Kelawney! Are you guys ok?" Three heads turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Two fighters, four Gundams, and a Hovertruck were approaching.   
  
"Erica! Man, are we glad to see you," Richard called. Jonathan grinned as Erica jumped from her Gundam and hurried over to them, the rest of the team shortly following.  
  
"Hey, where's the base?" Michel asked. Kelawney, Jonathan, and Richard looked at each other.  
  
"Um...it exploded. Lez-I mean, Miller blew it up." Kelawney blushed slightly at his lame explanation.  
  
"Miller who?" Lorian asked.  
  
"Not 'Miller who', 'who Miller'. And I know exactly who," Shiro said angrily. The others, grim-faced, nodded.   
  
"Miller of the intelligence agency. Or formerly, anyway. Miller who almost got Shiro killed...she tried real hard for that title..." Sanders was actually grinning.  
  
"No kiddin'." The voice was Qess's. They all turned to look at her. She was sitting up, rubbing her head. "She tried real har' for th' title of killin' us, too."  
  
"Sorry, Qess, we kinda forgot about you. Are you ok?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Feels like somethin' squashed me flat, bu' otherwise I think I'm alrigh'. Head's killin' me, though." She slowly stood up. "What're YOU doin' here? I though' you were off lookin' for HER brother an' sis'er."  
  
"Well," Erica explained, "when your thoughts were cut short, I knew something was wrong. So we came to find you. Looks like we didn't need to."   
  
"All those people..." Kiki whispered. Michel looked at her.  
  
"All what people, Kiki?" he asked.  
  
"The people who died in that explosion...what Miller caused...where IS Miller, anyway? I'd like a word with her about what she tried to do to Shiro."  
  
"Don't know. She knocked us all out. When we came to, she was gone. Guess she thought she killed us." Jonathan's voice was grim.  
  
"We have to get back to our mission, no matter what happened here. If you guys want to come along, you can." Shiro eyed Qess, who was looking kind of dizzy. "You can ride along in the Gundams."  
  
"Thanks, Shiro. We'd like that. But we'll only be a hindrance to you. We can't pilot planet-operable Mobile Suits." Richard shrugged. "Fighters maybe, but not Suits."  
  
"We'll get to another base and send you back into space, if you want," Erica suggested. "Or you can stay and fight here on Earth."  
  
"Alright," Kelawney, the Commander, said. "We'll come with you."  
  
"Ok then. Kelawney, you come with me. Richard goes with Sanders. Um..." Shiro paused, unsure.  
  
"Qess, you're with me," Erica said firmly. She didn't need to speak mind-to-mind with Shiro to know what he was thinking, but she did reassure him. Chill, Commander, I don't need to be able to read your mind to know when you're actually thinking sensible thought. I'll watch her, trust me.  
  
Ok, Phoenixbird, Shiro thought. Out loud he said, "Fine. Then Jonathan's going with Karen. Kiki, ride in the Hovertruck," he added as an afterthought.  
************  
  
"Man, what a day," Lorian muttered as she rolled out a sleeping bag. They had made it as far as the Asian desert, and it was HOT. "It seems to me that a day ended like this not too long ago..."  
  
"That, my friend, was yesterday. Long time ago, huh?" Kiki smiled. Lorian nodded, smiling back.  
  
"I wonder what they think of me now that they know I'm Zeon."  
  
"You're not."  
  
"Not what?"  
  
"Zeon. You're one of us. A member of the 08th Team."  
  
"I sure don't feel like one. I feel like an outcast."  
  
"Phoenixbird was an outcast here, too, as outcast as she could have been. But she kept trying. That's gotta be her best point, the fact that she won't give up. I admire her for it. And you've got some of that in you, too."  
  
"What do you mean? I give up all the time."  
  
"You kept that secret inside you for how many years and never told, going on each day as a different person because you knew what you were, and no one else did. And you didn't give up. Erica and Shiro already understand, and I think Michel does too. Didn't you say you had a friend in space?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. His name is Simon. He actually works on a ship with that famous Gundam pilot...but I can't remember his name. Something Ray."  
  
"Imagine if he knew you were on the same team as the Phoenixbird!"  
  
"He'd flip, I know it. Jim would too, wherever he is."  
  
"You'll find him again, Lorian."   
  
"I know," Lorian said softly, but it seemed to her the only one to hear her was the wind.  
************  
  
"Commander..." Karen started, then stopped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What exactly are we going to DO? By now everyone knows about Miller and what she did, but they also know about YOU."  
  
"I suppose we'll just have to go it alone."  
  
"Not alone," a third voice interrupted. It was Erica, with the entire team, plus the GM squad, behind her. "Together. We'll stand alone, together."  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ta-da! Now...what do YOU, the readers, think should happen next? Give me some hints, people! ~DM   
  
  
  
  



	7. Gundam Roll

A/N: Thanks to Slim Gohan for credit in her 08th Team Fic: 08th MS Team: Return to the battlefield. You should read it. It's good.  
BTW: The title plays into the chapter, trust me.  
  
Chapter Seven: Gundam Roll  
  
"Hey! What's that?" Michel pointed to a flashing dot on the Hovertruck's radar. "Is it the enemy?"  
  
"You know it," Eledore said seriously. "Hey, Commander," he said over the com. system, "I think I see something!"  
  
"I saw it first," Michel muttered, just loud enough for Shiro to hear.  
  
Thank you, Mr. Perfect, thought Eledore darkly. "It's Zeon, alright," Shiro said, and everyone paid a little more attention after that. "But it's not something I'VE seen before. Karen?"  
  
"It looks like a water-usable Mobile Suit, but it's on land," she said. "In other words, I have no idea. Erica?"   
  
"Not a clue. All I really know are Zakus and space-capable Suits. Big help on land, huh?" She grinned.   
  
"Really. Anyone else?" Shiro asked, casting around desperately. But the answer was obviously a collective 'no'. "Ok, then, I guess we have to investigate." At these words, the Mobile Suit they were speaking of appeared in front of them...followed by what seemed like a whole army of others like it.  
  
"What IS that thing?" Karen asked. It was big, and blue-green, and seemed so familiar...but only Sanders placed it.  
  
"The ace! The ace Zeon pilot!!! It's HIS Suit!!" he cried. Inside his Gundam, Shiro's eyes widened in shock and fear.  
  
"The...the one who...who..." Shiro stammered. Kelawney, in the Gundam with him, gave him an odd look. I promise I'll explain later, Erica thought. MUCH later.  
  
"Well then, Mr. Mobile Suit, let's have a battle!" Lorian's voice was clear. Aina, known to no one but herself, nodded. Only then did each member of either team realize that there was one Zeon Suit for every one Federation Gundam/fighter/Hovertruck. (A/N: I think these are classified as 'mecha', but I don't know if they use that term here or not.)  
  
Shots were fired; Aina's fighter went down right from the start. She gave a cry, and Shiro's gaze flicked toward her for a few seconds, but he quickly turned to watch the battle again. Lorian seemed to be a bit better of a pilot, and avoided most shots aimed at her; getting in shots of her own was a different matter.  
  
Karen, caught off guard by the enemy approaching from behind, cursed as she ran out of ammo. Spinning, she drew her beam weapon, and commenced in slicing her opponent to pieces.  
  
The Hovertruck, three people inside (Michel, Eledore, and Qess), wasn't fairing too well. Michel got in one shot for every five from the enemy got in. Kiki, watching from the surrounding foliage, couldn't do much; as a result she was a nervous wreck.   
  
Sanders, possibly the best pilot on the team, was getting angrier by the minute. Not only didn't they know what the HECK these thing were, this was technically the 'third mission', and the last thing he needed was for his rep to come back again.   
  
The final opponent faced off with Erica. The girl in the enemy cockpit knew somehow who the Feddie (spelling?) pilot was, although she didn't know how. And she suspected that this Phoenixbird knew who she was, as well.  
  
"Shall we commence?" she asked, her voice lower than usual. Erica recognized it, all the same.  
  
"Of course-Zandra Sakhalin," she replied coolly.   
  
"Now, now, Phoenixbird, don't make accusations without proof. Or didn't they teach you that in Feddie school??" Zandra sneered, drawing her beam weapon. Erica did the same.  
  
"I suspect Ginias has already found you, old friend," Erica said, struggling to control her voice as she watched one of the Zeon triumph over Karen. Her friends would NOT die in this.   
  
"He has. I suspect your fool cousin has found YOU in all this mess," Zandra retorted. Erica's eyes narrowed, and she raised her weapon. Beam-swords clashed with an electrical ring as the two one-time friends fought each other.  
  
Sanders, having defeated his opponent, watched in horror as first Karen, then Shiro and Lorian get taken down. Richard, in the Gundam with him, moved back a bit, not liking the look in the older man's eyes. Soon the Hovertruck, too, was defeated. Only the girl Phoenixbird was left, fighting the one Suit with everything she had in her.   
  
"You will NOT kill my friends!!!" Sanders yelled, throwing himself into fighting the remaining Zeon. Michel, Eledore, and Kelawney, having left the Hovertruck and Gundam, respectively, watched in awe.  
  
Soon it was one apiece, Erica against Zandra, and Sanders against another Zeon pilot. Aina, hand held to a bleeding cut on her forehead, recognized something about the way these Suits fought. She gasped in horror as she realized both what and who it was.  
  
Running between Sanders and his opponent, she cried, "Stop it! Stop this please!" The pilot of the Zeon Suit looked down at her, laughing softly.  
  
"So, Aina, we meet again. And yet I thought you'd died in that explosion. But then I never could underestimate you, sis. Never could. Neither could Zandra, who's fighting your friend the Phoenixbird right now. Did you know I was the one who shot you down, Aina? Did you know that I know how you feel about shooting the enemy? DID you, Aina? I think you did, and I-"  
  
"Don't listen to him! Aina!" The voice was Shiro's. (A/N: Have I said that before?? Oh, well.) Aina saw him climb from his Gundam, limping slightly. "He's just trying to mess with you! Don't listen to him!" Aina nodded, tears in her eyes. She'd thought Shiro had been killed.  
  
"So it's you! Ginias!" Sanders yelled, instinct taking over as he rammed Ginias with his beam-sword. The sword ran the Suit through, and it exploded.  
  
"No! Ginias!" Aina cried as she was thrown backwards. Erica's attention shifted for a split second, but it was long enough that Zandra could slam into her, knocking the suit backwards into a roll. Erica screamed as she was tossed around inside the Gundam. When it finally stopped, she could do nothing but sit and make sure she was alive.  
  
"I think I'll leave you now," Zandra said, and did so. Aina, blinking, suddenly snapped out of it and ran to Shiro.  
  
"Are you alright?" they asked at the same time, embracing each other. The others, excepting Erica, all did their best to somehow 'meet in the middle,' although some nearly didn't make it. It was Kiki who remembered the 'Gundam Roll,' as it was to be called.  
  
"OH!" she cried, and the others soon caught on. Kiki, Qess, Aina, and Sanders hurried over to Erica's Gundam. Somehow they popped open the cockpit. Erica was sitting there, wide-eyed, breathing hard. She blinked a couple times, them looked up at them. Aina offered her hand.  
  
"I...I...I never want to do that again," Erica said evenly. She took Aina's hand and climbed out, her eyes instantly going to the cut on Aina's head. Don't say it, the woman thought. There's your proof, Shiro.  
  
Proof? Erica thought-asked. Then it hit her. Oh. Proof that I'm still in here somewhere. Gotcha. She grinned. Inside, however, she was shaking. How in the world... she thought to herself, making sure no one heard her.   
  
"And they're all alive..." Sanders muttered under his breath. "I guess I'm not a jinx anymore after all."   
************  
  
Erica, carrying a plate of food, sank down between Qess and Karen some time later. "Ow," she complained as her bruised elbow collided with the ground.  
  
"I don't know WHAT you're complaining about," Sanders said jokingly. "I didn't get hurt at all."  
  
"Lucky you," Qess, Karen, and Erica muttered darkly, all at the same time. Kiki grinned.   
  
"It makes me wonder how we did it," Lorian said quietly. Shiro had to agree with that.  
  
"It's no big help that we're stuck here for a while, either," was Michel's remark. Pessimist, Erica thought for all to hear. And proud, came the reply, making all present laugh.  
  
"Hahaha-stop-ha-it-haha..." Eledore laugh-groaned, clutching his stomach. "Have some consideration here! I'm hurt!"  
  
"So do we all," Richard said. He blushed at the strange looks he was given. "I mean, so ARE we all. Is that right?" He directed this last comment at Erica. She nodded, and twirled her hands around each other, the group's new sign for the 'Gundam Roll'. Even Shiro laughed this time, and he'd been distant for the past three hours.  
  
Erica looked around at everyone; no one but Sanders was without injury. Lucky dog, Karen thought.  
  
So're you, fire-head, Erica thought back. YOU didn't commence in trying to beat the world record for 'most somersaults in a Mobile Suit.' Karen chuckled at this.  
  
Point taken. I take it you won't be good company tomorrow morning?  
  
Am I good company ANY morning?  
  
Memories were what were running through Shiro's mind. One in particular kept replaying itself...most likely because it was funny.  
  
Eledore, comedian that he was, had tried to run from Karen's putting some stinging thing on one of his scratches. Upon her doing it, he asked, "Can I say 'ow'?"   
  
"Not if you don't want me to do it again," Karen had said with an evil grin, making all present break out in laughter, hurt or not.  
  
Shiro himself, aside from being a black-an-blue mess like everyone else, had a sprained (and nearly broken) ankle. In a way it was HIS fault they were stuck where they were. His and the Gundams'. THEY needed fixed, and, according to the 'maintenance crew' of the 08th Team (consisting of Karen, Michel, Erica, and Sanders) it would take a while. Hopefully longer than Shiro did.  
  
She left us. She had the perfect opportunity to take us out, and she left us, Shiro thought to himself in wonder.   
************  
  
"Erica? Erica? It's time to wake up." The voice woke her, but she chose to keep her eyes shut. At least sunlight didn't leak through the sides of a tent.  
  
"She's not up yet? Man, you'd think she'd be first one up, the way yesterday went." THAT voice Erica knew, and didn't want to hear. Eledore.  
  
"Shows what you know, mister smarty-suit." Erica almost laughed out loud at the fact that Karen had used her nickname for Eledore.   
  
"Are you awake yet?" Lorian's voice, the voice from before, asked. Erica opened her eyes. Her whole body felt like one big bruise.  
  
"It's not a question of 'am I?'; it's a question of 'do I want to be?'" she said, then groaned. Even TALKING hurt.  
  
"They thought it'd be safest if I woke you up. I'm small enough that you won't throw things at me. I think."  
  
"You wouldn't be so brave if you were in my shoes, kid," Erica retorted, slowly getting up off her sleeping bag. "Now OUT! Before I DO throw something!" Lorian took the hint, and left. Quicker than she thought she could, Erica dressed and went out to have breakfast.  
  
"Which looks suspiciously like dinner," Kelawney remarked as they ate.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
This was one of the more dramatic chapters. It actually takes place in the daylight, believe it or not. Any comments?? I myself thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter (I am CELEBRATING over here!!) and I know Slim Gohan has been waiting for some of this stuff to happen...sort of. (There's your Ginias for you, SG!!) ~Darkness Master   
  
PS-How many chapters will there be total?? I have no idea.   
  
  



End file.
